dcsharedfilmuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Flashpoint
Flashpoint is a 2015 superhero film, based on the DC Comics superhero, the Flash. It is a sequel to The Flash, The Flash: The Rogues, and Justice League: Brainiac. It is the seventeenth installment in the DC Shared Film Universe, and the first installment of Phase Three. It was directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller and stars Chris Evans, Sean Bean, Michael B. Jordan, Morena Baccarin, Jason Momoa, Jake Gyllenhaal, and Alexander Skarsgård. The film was released on May 1, 2015 to gross $1.671 billion on a $232 million budget. The film ran 141 minutes. The film also received generally positive reviews. An extended cut of the film was released on August 4, 2015, featuring 25 minutes of unused footage Synopsis Barry Allen awakens to a world where his mother is alive, though the timeline has been severely changed. Bruce Wayne was killed that fateful night in 1987, while his father went on to become Batman, and his mother became the Joker. Diana never came to the Mainland and now rules the Amazons, and Arthur Curry, now named Orin, was kept in Atlantis and became the King. Superman does not exist, and neither does Clark Kent. Superheroes are far less common and the Amazon-Atlantean war threatens to tear the world apart. Barry teams up with Batman and Cyborg to stop the war and restore the timeline before it is too late. Plot In a secret hideout, two young children, a boy and a girl, are being kept hidden by the Joker. However, the Joker is now a female. Joker dies the young girl's green and paints her face white, tapping her mouth shut and guns to her hands. When Commissioner Gordon shows up to stop the Joker, he finds the girl covered in shadows and, thinking she is the Joker, shoots her. When the Joker reveals herself she kills Gordon before Batman shows up. It is revealed that the Joker is Batman's wife, and Batman is Thomas Wayne, alive, and the Joker is Martha. In 1987, when Joe Chill confronted the Waynes, he killed Bruce and left his parents mourning. Martha drove herself insane and became the Joker, while Thomas tried to stop her as Batman. Thomas convinces her to leave and he realizes the girl is dead, but the boy is afraid. The police arrive and save the boy, while Batman disappears. Barry Allen awakens at home and speeds into clothes, arriving at work. However, he notices things are different. Captain Singh is now alive, while "Citizen Cold" is Central City's greatest hero. When Barry's mother, Nora Allen, shows up at his work, Barry thinks he is dreaming. Nora convinces him he is awake and questions him. Barry dismisses her questions and, after embracing her, runs out of the building. He sees Citizen Cold fighting and realizes it is Leonard Snart who was in prison the day before. Barry arrives at the West house and discovers Joe has died and Lillian is dying. Iris has no idea who Barry is and Daniel makes him leave. Barry runs to the Batcave and finds Thomas, who defends himself at first. Barry makes Thomas trust him by reminding him of his son Bruce. Barry explains to Thomas that he believes he is in an alternate reality where several things have changed. Barry learns Superman does not exist and Wonder Woman and Aquaman are now Queen Diana of the Amazons and King Orin of Atlantis, who are at war with each other. Barry asks Thomas to help him find a way to return to his world where Bruce is alive. Thomas agrees to help. However, when Barry's memories begin to change to fit this world, he realizes he is not in an alternate dimension, but an alternate timeline, that has changed somehow. In London, Steve Trevor of the Resistance to the War awaits the arrival of American Resistance member Lois Lane. However, Trevor is found by Diana, who interrogates him with her Lasso of Truth. Trevor is forced to reveal that Lois has come from America to extract information for Cyborg. Diana sends her Amazons to find Lois and kill her. In America, Cyborg conducts a meeting with the other superheroes and learns none are brave enough to help him fight the war. However, Batman shows up to recruit Cyborg to help him and Barry. Cyborg agrees and arrives at the Batcave. Barry reveals that he managed to find that the U.S. government found Kal-El's meteor in Smallville from 1987 and captured the alien toddler, meaning he has been in government custody for 28 years. After learning about what Kal could do, Cyborg decides they will retrieve Kal and use him to stop the war. Batman, Barry, and Cyborg arrive at the military base, where they fight through the soldiers to find a weakened Kal. He does not have his powers due to not being in sunlight for nearly thirty years. The three heroes rescue him, but as soon as he escapes, he uses his unstable powers to fly away. Barry, Thomas, and Cyborg barely escape. In New Themyscira, Lois Lane arrives at the Resistance. She reveals she is looking for Trevor. They tell her that he went to London to wait for her but he was captured by the Amazons. The Amazon soldiers arrive and attack the Resistance. The members given Lois an entire branch of data which she manages to escape with, though the Themysciran Resistance is ended as they are killed. The U.S. president reveal Cyborg's failure to unite the heroes of America and that America is entering into the war to stop the chaos. Batman, Cyborg, and Barry arrive at the Marvel Family's door. Billy Batson, Mary Bromfield, Freddy Freeman, Eugene Choi, Pedro Peña, and Darla Dudley learn of what is really going on and they agree to help. When Barry nearly loses track of the plan due to his changing memories, Thomas asks Billy to use his lightning to stop Barry's memories from changing, which is successful. They are joined en route to New Themyscira by the Enchantress. Diana learns Orin has generated a massive tidal wave on the shores of New Themyscira, which will destroy the city if Diana does not forfeit. The Marvel Family transforms into Captain Thunder and arrive in New Themyscira with Barry, Thomas, Cyborg, and the Enchantress. Thunder fights Diana, as the others fight off the Amazon and Atlantean soldiers. Orin leaves the battle until he is found by Cyborg, who fights him. Thunder nearly stops Diana until Enchantress reveals herself as a spy working for Diana. Diana smiles as Enchantress magically restores Thunder to his six mortal forms. Diana then kills Billy, which causes a massive electrical explosion that kills the other five children and countless soldiers. Diana and Orin continue to fight, while Barry, Cyborg, and Thomas fight the Enchantress. Superman arrives and kills Enchantress, ready to help. However, Cyborg reveals that as Orin continues to fight the wave gets bigger and if it is released it is strong enough to destroy the world. However, Eobard Thawne arrives and reveals that Barry went back in time and saved his mother. However, when he changed the timeline, Thawne fought him throughout the Speed Force, which caused the timeline to suffer major repercussions. However, Thomas kills Thawne with an Amazonian sword and tells Barry to go back and restore the timeline to undo all the deaths that have happened and are about to happen. Before Barry leaves, Thomas gives him a letter to give to Bruce. Barry goes back in time and merges with his earlier self and lets Thawne kill his mother. Barry returns to the present and finds Bruce in the Batcave. Realizing everything is back to normal, Barry explains what had just happened to him and gives Bruce the letter. In a mid-credits scene, the Marvel Family is at home when suddenly a man claiming to be a child services agent shows up at the door, though his eyes glow lightning, suggesting he is not who he seems. In a post-credits scene, Barry discovers that not everything is as it used to be, evidenced when he learns Green Lantern of Earth is now a gay man named Alan Scott who lives on Earth and is a full-time Justice League member, as is Cyborg. Cast *Chris Evans as Barry Allen/The Flash *Sean Bean as Thomas Wayne/Batman *Michael B. Jordan as Victor Stone/Cyborg *Morena Baccarin as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Jason Momoa as Orin/Aquaman *Jake Gyllenhaal as Kal-El/Superman *Hayley Atwell as Lois Lane *Zachary Levi as Captain Thunder **Nicholas Hamilton as Billy Batson **Mackenzie Foy as Mary Bromfield **Chandler Riggs as Freddy Freeman **Ian Gouw as Eugene Choi **Skai Jackson as Darla Dudley **Rico Rodriguez as Pedro Peña *Freddie Prinze Jr. as Steve Trevor III *Scarlett Johansson as June Moone/Enchantress *Julianne Moore as Martha Wayne/Joker *Alexander Skarsgård as Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash Appearances Locations *Central City *Gotham City *London *New Themyscira *Speed Force Events *Flashpoint **Murder of Duela Dent **Rescue of Kal-El **Attack on the Resistance **Battle of New Themyscira Organization